


Whiskerpuffs!

by Meisiluosi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisiluosi/pseuds/Meisiluosi
Summary: So what WAS in that letter by the Inquisitor that the servants and the kitchen staff (and Dorian) so enjoyed?(...a brief light-hearted break from the angst-fests I usually write.)





	Whiskerpuffs!

**Author's Note:**

> "Amatus,
> 
> I greatly enjoyed your last letter, as did the servants who stole it from my room and read it aloud to the kitchen staff. That small scandal was the only bright spot in the whole month; Minrathous is utterly and completely dull without you."
> 
> \- from _Codex entry: Dorian and the Last Few Years_

Whiskerpuffs!

I hope today, whenever that happens to be, finds you well and that Minrathous has been welcoming so far.

You are sorely missed. Most of my anatomy positively aches for you, some bits more than others, but heart most of all. That pesky thing won't let me fall asleep at night unless I hug your pillow, imagine that.

I got drunk the other evening and drew a moustache on that pillow. The semblance is so uncanny it makes me wonder if *you* would look anything like a cushion if you shaved it off.

_*scribbled in the margin*  
_ _Just kidding, Whiskerpuffs. I certainly hope such preposterous idea as shaving off your moustache never enters your pretty head. I'd have to draw one on you and then you'd be sorry.  
_

Being the absent-minded fool I am, I forgot to flip it moustache down when Josephine came for a round of drinks and a game of chess. She almost choked on her wine when she caught glimpse of it. I made her swear she'd never mention it to anyone, but of course the next day Cullen casually remarked during a completely unrelated conversation that I “must miss the pillow talk real bad”. You know some line has been crossed somewhere when Cullen of all people starts throwing puns at you. 

You were right dear, I need some dividers in my quarters.

On a more serious note, without you here to provide a pleasant distraction, I've been noticing my immediate surroundings and the change of ambience a touch more acutely. I haven't realized until now how incomplete Skyhold feels without all those friends who left after we dealt with Corypheus. It's never quiet, of course (if anything, it's too damn noisy most of the day) – but some of the voices I held most dear are missing. They all write, but letters are a sadly insufficient substitute for their company.  

Speaking of which – you _are_ coming back, I hope... Pillows can only do so much. As you may well imagine, trying to engage them in conversation yields poor results – and conversation is just one thing from a dreadfully long list of things a pillow cannot do (not that I tried to engage it in any of that, mind you, but if you don't come back soon, I just as well might).  
  
D.

PS: Can't find Arastan's annotated collection of Elven erotic poetry. Any idea where it might be?


End file.
